Test
Role in the series Lena makes her first appearance in "The Beagle Birthday Massacre!", lounging at the stage of a coastal amphitheater writing fake S.O.S. notes and throwing them into the docks that found their way to Webby on the beach. When Webby traces them back to her, she briefly notices the ancient talisman around Lena's neck. Lena introduces herself to the duck and invites Webby to a party she's going to, but what she really intended to do was crash Ma Beagle's birthday celebration and pull a prank on her. In "Terror of the Terra-Firmians!", Lena accompanies Webby and the triplets to a movie and later leads them to an abandoned subway station to settle a dispute between Huey and Webby over the urban legend of the Terra-Firmians. The group eventually become trapped underground, so Beakley has Lena accompany her to detach the train cars that are trapped under rock. Webby's grandmother Bentina Beakley begins growing suspicious of Lena at this time and her influence on Webby; Lena, likewise, is vexed by Beakley's distrust of her. In "JAW$!", Lena's friendship with Webby is tested when she plants an amulet in Scrooge's treasure that forms into a giant gold shark named Tiffany. From Webby, Lena also learns about Scrooge's hostility towards magic and her aunt, making her uncomfortable about Webby figuring out the truth. In "The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck!", Magica grows further impatient towards Lena's practical approach for she has yet to acquire the dime while the eclipse is approaching when Magica needs the Dime most. Lena promises to use her connection with Webby to Magica's ends to get the Dime. To her misfortune, however, the Dime has been placed in Scrooge's deadly "Other Bin" after Scrooge suspected something was amiss. Convincing Webby to go with her to the Other Bin, the girls find their way into a series of vaults each containing a dangerous acquisition. Opening one of the vaults releases a vicious unicorn that attacks Webby. During their brawl, Magica asks Lena why she remains Webby which Lena, at first, defends she cares nothing for Webby. But Lena contradicts herself once she instinctively throws Webby a dagger to fight the unicorn, unintentionally showing to her aunt she cares about Webby. After finding another vault, Lena goes in first to obtain the Dime for herself. Lena then experiences a hyper-realistic scenario of Magica being released after obtaining the Dime; when Webby enters a moment later, she is disclosed of the truth by Magica and turned into a doll that Magica uses to torture Lena's guilt. When Lena reactively activates her talisman to destroy the doll, the scene ends and Lena is back with Webby since Lena did not realize that the vault contained a mystic dreamcatcher that caused her to see her worst nightmare. Lena ultimately decides to walk away from finding the Dime with Webby, although they then run into Scrooge who was retrieving the Dime. Scrooge's friendliness convinces Lena to stop listening to Magica and reveal her to Scrooge. Unfortunately, Magica hijacks Lena's voice to dissuade him from listening and proceeds to fully take over Lena. Now possessing Lena's body, Magica masquerades as her niece to get the Dime by her own terms.